


Trained

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith Problematic Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, SHEITH WEEK, Sheith Problematic Week, age-gap, problematic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: “Patience yields focus, Shiro.” Keith smiled, bright and beautiful like he wasn’t sucking Shiro off like a pornstar.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Problematic Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this blow job, I know Shiro did

Shiro’s breath is stolen from him when Keith pushed him into the supply closet, eyes laced with a mischievous glint that caught on the dim light. Helpless to do anything but watch as Keith moved down his body to his pants, efficient and quick fingers unbuttoning Shiro’s pants with expertise that made Shiro’s brows shoot up to his hairline. Keith’s eyes flicked up to watch Shiro’s expression as he pulled his briefs down enough for him to pull his dick out. A surprised noise seeps from Keith’s lips, his hands barely able to hold him all.

The smile he wore was downright sadistic as he jerked Shiro slowly with spit slicked hands, sparks of pleasure rolling over his body in waves. Arousal and guilt hang heavy in his gut, moans filling the air when Keith finally puts his mouth over his erection. The head of his cock rested heavy on Keith’s tongue, working his hands up and down the shaft to reach what his mouth couldn’t. 

Shiro’s hands tugged at his hair, pulling him forward in the hopes that he’d take in more, only for Keith to pull off, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Patience yields focus, Shiro.” Keith smiled, bright and beautiful like he wasn’t sucking Shiro off like a pornstar.

He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips in reply, powerless in Keith’s deft hands. It was one thing to have Keith play with his body with all the fine expertise of a trained violinist, it was another to then throw his own words back at him while doing so.

“You said that to me when I started, remember?”

Shiro nodded and couldn’t seem to stop. “You were eight…”

“Good boy, you remembered.” Keith’s eyes watched him as he slowly started stroking his cock again, a moan coming out in broken breaths at the pet name. “I thought you were so cool back then, and that I was cool for having an 18-year-old friend.”

Keith kept it up, bringing Shiro up to the edge but never letting him release, always whispering ‘next time, I promise,’ before starting all over again. Shiro felt pathetic, tears creating a mosaic vision of Keith, his breath coming out in staccato rhythm. His skin prickled and flinched at any touch, the air around him too hot and Keith’s breath on his cock almost enough for him to cum.

“If you can convince Sensei to let me compete, I’ll let you finish,” Keith whispered into the quiet of the closet. “If you can, then I can make this a regular thing.”

He nodded, willing to do just about anything to find release. As soon as he did, Keith all but pounced, his lips around his cock all the way to the base. He threw his head back, a hand covering his mouth to keep from crying out as Keith had Shiro deep throat him hard and fast.

In a matter of seconds, he was cumming down Keith’s throat, body shuddering and sparks of pleasure toeing the line of pain until Keith finished milking him dry. He swallowed it all, careful not to let any drip, before pulling off and standing up.

He made sure that the two of them were presentable, before giving Shiro a chaste kiss on the cheek and walking out of the closet, leaving Shiro to try and catch his breath before he got caught by anyone.

Keith got their school first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, the good boy stuff was probs from Castlevania


End file.
